


Spring

by tillsunrise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise
Summary: Another winter has ended for Morgana, and she isn't very pleased. For some reason, her dislike of the season spring runs deep within her.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> more stuff i'm importing from ff.net that i wrote when i was 14 whew! sorry again for any mistakes~

It is spring, and Morgana hates it.

The beauty isn't what bothers her; what bothers her is the youth of spring. With its bright blades of grass, vibrant red and purple berries, spongy dirt beneath the heel of her boot, spring is the renaissance of a yearlong toil for color in the world.

Spring is painful, because it reminds Morgana of herself. She used to love spring. She used to play outside with Gwen and crouch behind the castle walls to spy on the forests beyond Camelot's borders. Morgana always prided herself on having better eyesight and often teased Gwen about her own superior ability to pick out the little details of the fauna and flora and examine them with the heart of a true princess. Morgana used to be just like spring: without a care in the world.

Her heart aches for that time, and Morgana feels it bringing her down like a rock in her lungs.

Come every year, spring always makes Morgana wonder what is worth such folly. Much like other princesses she's met – Elena, Vivian, Mithian – spring puts so much effort into an appearance.

It's no shock Morgana prefers the winters. There aren't any pesky mosquitoes, and Arthur's especially stupid and easy to prank then. It's quite fun to poke at her brother and cause him to explode, much in the way an elephant reacts to a sting.

Winter allows Morgana to feel invincible and vulnerable too. The cold that stings others is her strength, and that's true power. It keeps her at bay and satiates her ambition for the time being.

Winter always aches for warmth, but Morgana doesn't care for that. Morgana does not want a long-term relation with anyone or anything, for that matter. For her, warmth is simply the satisfaction of not suffering cold. It's too much to handle, and she could never afford the carelessness. Heat clouds her gaze, wraps her in ecstasy, and then recedes. It will always return to shell out more favors, but nothing is ever as good as the first time, she tells Morgause as they crest a hill far from Camelot.

Morgause understands in theory but doesn't empirically. No matter, Morgana reasons. Gwen is just an endless spring of good, and the purity of that is something she can't spare in the battle about to come. She must kill the only weakness in herself. If she is to win, she must.


End file.
